charactersfandomcom-20200222-history
Lorenzini
Lorenzini is the main antagonist of the 1996 fantasy film The Adventures of Pinocchio. He schemed to steal Pinocchio from Geppetto and make him into a star of his puppet show. Lorenzini portrayed three characters (The Puppet Master - The Coachman - and The Whale). History Lorenzini likes chilly peppers and he enjoys destroying his puppets during the puppet show. But when Pinocchio escaped, Lorenzini sets off to find and capture him. Lorenzini was defeated when Pinocchio's friend Lampwick (who has transformed into a donkey) kicked him into the enchanting fountain that some bad boys dranked from. Lorenzini transformed into a monstrous whale. He had swallowed Geppetto alive. So Pinocchio came to his rescue. As the two climbed up to get out of the beast, Pinocchio tells lies and his nose grows. His nose breaks causing itself to choke Lorenzini. He puked the two out before he collapsed from choking on the broken nose. The New Adventures of Pinocchio Lorenzini somehow came back to normal as Pinocchio and his friend Lampwick skip school to go to a carnival. While there, they watch a presentation by the carnival's leader, Madame Flambeau. She gives a man with one shorter leg some of her Elixir, and his leg grows to the length of the other one. The carnival's dwarf then leads Pinocchio and Lampwick to to "The Hall of Freaks", a place with a clown that washes his face, a man who can blow fire from his mouth, a large fish tank that have fish with human faces, a woman with a beard, and a fairy called "Blue" who only Pinocchio can see. They then return to Pinocchio's house and find his father Gepetto, who is very sick. Pinocchio and Lampwick then return to the carnival to each buy some of Madame Flambeau's Elixir. Felinet and Volpe, a human-cat and human-fox respectively, lead them to Madame Flambeau. They don't have enough money for the Elixir, so they agree to work for her in the carnival. Lampwick drinks his Elixir and returns home, and Pinocchio gives his Elixir to Gepetto. The next morning, Pinocchio finds the Elixir has transformed his father into a puppet. Madame Flambeau enters their house, and gets angry at Pinocchio for giving the Elixir to his father instead of himself. She reveals she is Lorenzini's widow. Gepetto and Pinocchio are then forced to work at the carnival's show. Gepetto eventually accepts and enjoys being a puppet, much to Pinocchio's dismay. Pinocchio finds Lampwick, who is now a sea donkey in the large fish tank. Madame Flambeau compromises Pinocchio that if he becomes a puppet, then Geppetto and Lampwick will automatically become human again; but this was a trick so that Pinocchio would perform in front of the prince. Before the show, the dwarf takes Pinocchio; Felinet and Volpe take Gepetto and replace the two with inanimate puppets. The prince angrily leaves, and Madame Flambeau and her team go on a search for Gepetto and Pinocchio. The dwarf then transforms into Pepe. Madame Flambeau finds Gepetto and then finds Pinocchio. Madame Flambeau then reveals to be Lorenzini. He plans on cooking Lampwick using Pinocchio and Gepetto as the firewood. Pepe gives Pinocchio clues on how to find the Heart of the Mountain. Once there, they find a place with a pool that turns someone/something into their true nature. Lampwick falls into the water and is restored to human. Lorenzini laughs and jumps in the magic water, but he becomes "the sea monster". Gepetto and Pinocchio then jump in and also return to human. Volpe and Felinet jump in but their true nature remains. The next day, the sea monster is locked up in a cage, and is laughed at by the carnival's audience. Pinocchio and Lampwick go to see Gepetto's puppet show, along with a girl called "Isabella". Pinocchio talks to her, and then realizes she is the fairy, Blue. Gepetto performs in front of the prince, and is praised by all of the audience. As the credits roll by, the sea monster escapes his prison. Category:Male Category:Fantasy characters Category:Villains Category:Film characters Category:Pirates Category:Criminals Category:Pinocchio Characters Category:Complete Monsters